


人间日记

by BooPaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooPaa/pseuds/BooPaa





	人间日记

99

前几天去部队看了珉锡前辈。  
距离我初次爱慕他的十二岁已经过去了太多年，比他都变得高大的我再也不适合对着哥哥犯花痴，但见到穿着军装的珉锡前辈，衣服扎进腰带里的样子，他板栗般的寸头让眉眼更精神了，哥哥向我打招呼的时候我就不应该地硬了。  
珉锡哥请我吃炸鸡，和我说部队里的事，我吃得很少，让他担忧地问：“怎么了，钟仁啊？”他因为训练变得更加沙哑的嗓子在我听起来非常性感。我不想吃炸鸡是因为我想和哥做爱。  
在我连暗示都放弃，没脸没皮地发出诉求后（甚至说了和哥做是我的童年梦想），珉锡前辈终于同意在外出的有限时间，在阳光很大的下午，带我到旅馆和我做爱。  
我让前辈不要脱掉军装，从后面插进来时，他看着还像是仪表堂堂，而我就衣服可怜兮兮地挂在身上。珉锡前辈让我不要前摇后晃，他用手钳住了我的肩膀，大概都忘记我不是敌人而是个平民了吧，哥让我很痛，可痛才格外愉悦。  
珉锡前辈不是性爱技巧很高的人，但军装里的他就足够我反复高潮了，前辈说结业时他拿了第一名，所以最优秀的军人正和我做爱，这都是我好好引诱了的功劳。哥皮带上冷硬的那块总是硌在我的屁股上，我趴在床上“呜呜啊啊”叫起来，舒服中心里还觉得活着还能和珉锡前辈做上爱呢。前辈在射出来后才变得有些懊恼，闷着的衣服让他脸上都是汗，我身上当然也是。前辈要去洗澡了，我叫了他名字一下，他又停下来摸着我的头发。  
珉锡哥是有点孩子长相的人，被他那样善良地看着，我忽然羞愧起来，想起真心崇敬和爱惜他的时光，不自觉缩紧后面，哥射进去的东西就流了一些出来。

01

和俊勉哥就像真的兄弟那样亲。所以我们之间矛盾很多。  
做过学生会长的俊勉哥看不惯我吊儿郎当的样子，我呢，当然不喜欢哥总装好人。即使互相关怀也带着别扭，只有在诉说不满时格外积极。  
还以为世上最后一个和我保持纯洁关系的人就是俊勉哥了，尽管我对他很微妙，比如任何我以外的人说他坏话都会挨我的揍。结果那天哥朋友的生日，哥喝醉了，他以为房里没人所以坐在墙前说了很多自己的委屈，而我正为了偷办公楼的门卡躲在他衣柜里。  
我没做过几次贼，所以马上被发现了。俊勉哥醉着酒好像要发火了，我一半为了求饶一半为了吓唬他，慌乱地吻上俊勉哥的嘴巴。然后大概我通过他嘴里的酒精也神志不清了，只记得俊勉哥这种情况下做起来也很绅士，到了有点慢吞吞的程度，都说喝醉的人无法勃起，但俊勉哥已经硬了，我一边帮他弄一边弄湿自己，毕竟俊勉哥怎么懂和男人做爱的事呢，而我这个小流氓弟弟裤子里还放了一管润滑剂。  
都要进去了俊勉哥忽然说不行，这么说着的他还搂着我的肩膀亲吻我的脖子，而我已经反过来很上火，哥再说不行的话我们又要吵起来了。所以我把他彻底弄硬后就自己扶着他坐了下去。哥和男人的第一次就在自己衣柜前面的地板上被我偷走了。  
插进去之后俊勉哥又无师自通了，想逞能的我最后被他抵在柜门上干个不停。我抖动得厉害，到差点圈不住他，说实话有点害怕了，开荤的男人，还是平日有自己一套威风的俊勉哥。好在他不是我这种小混球，边做还记得边亲我的耳朵安慰我，我高潮两次后他才结束。  
事后俊勉哥看我有些尴尬，我却觉得我们该更和解些。我知道哥不是圣教徒，而哥也知道我不像看上去那样张牙舞爪。俊勉哥倒是没有想抵赖的，至少后来某次他要教训我时，张了张嘴又没有说话。

04

边伯贤很危险。  
他很会开轻松的小玩笑，不自觉的，聚会中所有气氛就都被他掌控了。如果得到他的保护，在酒桌上就会非常安全，但边伯贤不做亏本生意的，他会让人连本带利还回来。  
伯贤哥做爱的时候简直是亡命之徒，大概为了显示他有多么机警能耐似的，他最喜欢在下一秒我们就会被发现然后双双扔进精神病院的地方做，比如典礼的红幕后面。伯贤哥捂着我的嘴说：“给你个话筒怎么样？”他会这么说是因为话筒架真的就放在我们不远处。在伯贤哥进一步发疯之前，我用尽力量把他拽到了别的地方。因为伯贤哥生气了，我被摁在台阶上还张着腿。有理由相信他做爱不是为了下体的快感，而是追求肾上腺素的全面分泌。  
第二次做的时候，伯贤哥就彻底开发了我。他非常满意我从小练舞打造出的柔韧身体，可以尽情满足他在体位上的创造性。不过我们做得最爽的一次是很传统的，他把我按在储藏室门上——对他来说真的太传统了，区区而已，用领带反绑住我的手，要我一只脚踩在桌子上，把下面露出来给他。弄进去的润滑剂滴答往下落，伯贤哥大发慈悲给堵上了，然后我被他从后面啃咬着肩膀做了很久，会爽大概是因为伯贤哥总不停地说：“在强奸你哦，妮妮，哥在强奸你。”  
因为他很疯狂，有时人们会心甘情愿地做他的犯罪对象，就以为像给艺术献身般，我很不幸也有这样平庸的一面。  
做完伯贤哥还是会给收拾的，同时说些黄色小玩笑。他不说话时面目显得无情而冷漠，他可能不懂其实我挺喜欢他这样。

21

最为罪恶的一幕开始了。  
钟大哥的外号叫天使钟大，谁想和天使做爱谁就要下地狱，而我不得不下地狱的起因是，我很好奇钟大哥那时会发出的声音。  
钟大哥平日的声音很明亮，像有形的声波一样，或许他比较适合被操，然后发出让人有成就感的叫床声。但反正想象天使被操和让天使操都是同样罪恶的了，不如钟大哥就像总是溺爱我一样再满足我一次吧。  
结果我真的下地狱了，因为我太小看了钟大哥。为了让他对疼爱的弟弟下手，我对他用了一点药，不小心忘记钟大哥是体力有我三倍好的人。我如愿听到钟大哥的声音了，原来他操人时音色更低一些，但一声声出着气的“嗯”落在耳边，我没有变得威风凛凛反而腿更软了。说实话非常性感，每顶一下他自己也会发出一声鼻音，好像还有音韵美一样，让人觉得被他干是一件挺美妙的事。  
我说得如此事不关己恰恰因为我当时太狼狈了。钟大哥对我的行为很生气，但一时无法自控，因而对自己更生气了，没有别的发泄途径只能不停教训我。我被他干得双腿都湿淋淋了，汗水精液润滑剂之类的，想从床上爬下去又被他抓住小腿拉了回来。我哭着说“哥我错了”，其实是在装可怜，钟大哥挣扎许久，选择堵上耳朵继续干我，我不禁觉得这好可爱。  
被钟大哥弄到真的无法下床后，我还要和他道歉。结果钟大哥也和我道歉，就坐在床边，我躺在床上，我们互相道歉。然后我忽然又想念地狱了，就和他说：“哥，你做的时候声音好性感。”  
钟大哥斟酌着要不要重新生气。

61

灿烈哥说他除了我之外就没有别人。我当然不会相信但是要给灿烈哥一些面子，他很好面子。同时他讲话的样子很真挚，因为眼睛大，甚至看着有点童真，是让人如果不去相信心里就会十分内疚的类型。  
况且在这方面我有着弱点。灿烈和边伯贤是好朋友，会让人以为是一对的那种，但和他们都交往过的我知道他们是将军和军师一样的搭档，换句话说，暴力加邪恶。  
好啦是我在污蔑，因为在他们那受了点苦。由于我和伯贤哥乱搞过，所以在灿烈哥面前不能扮演纯情了，灿烈哥不能和我上演纯爱，为这个有些介意。但谁见到灿烈哥都会大喊谁要和你纯爱，他是从面相上就能看出那儿很大的人。  
我还很感谢他的在于比我高的人不多，而灿烈哥真的像将军似的，我锻炼得很漂亮的身体在他面前也只是孩子的程度。我和灿烈哥交往在比较后面，那时我的身体更成熟了。  
灿烈哥喜欢后入，他这样好胜心强的男人都喜欢原始的征服感，但我常要求他抱着我做，让我能把腿圈在他腰上，甚至能边走边做，因为灿烈哥都不给我的话，我就很难享受这种了。灿烈起了个好名字，生命力过分旺盛了，被他干晕也有过。但他虽然有力，多数时候是温柔的，他有自己的节奏，又每次都慢慢进入，让我能好好感受被他挤开充满还有一寸寸摩擦过的快感。  
那种颤栗比猛烈抽插都让人发麻，那时会无比真切感受到他真的好他妈大。  
但哪儿都很大的灿烈哥意外有害羞的时候，干着下面的时候怎么都不会累，可如果让他亲亲乳头亲亲胸口，他又会有些不好意思。他才很能给人纯情的错觉，被灿烈哥注视时，哪怕他的那儿不停歇地“啪啪”打在我屁股上，我都会觉得他把一切都给我了，一点不给自己留。  
我愿意在那一刻忏悔自己的不洁。

12

我可能有一些爱都暻秀。因为我愿意为他口交。  
当然怀着一点私心，让暻秀哥张开腿，我跪在当中含住他时，视觉上看着有点像我在搞他。我实质上没有这个想法，但心里有些隐秘的快感。暻秀哥在外国人公司实习，所以有英文名叫“D.O.”，我在做爱中如果故意这么叫他，他会皱起眉头。  
暻秀不喜欢叫人英文名，他只认可本名，是个彻底的韩国人，我觉得这是个好习惯，他叫我“钟仁”时，我觉得好庄重又好亲昵，感到被爱。  
暻秀哥做爱时很安静，像个仪式，我也就不乱叫了，但他有时隐忍的闷哼会让我不自主射精。我也试过想和他玩疯一些，他就用眼睛谴责我。暻秀哥有时会说教，但我容许，因为感到被爱。暻秀希望我能“过长一点的人生”，比如把做爱的次数从一周四次变成两次，好像这样我的人生就能延长一倍。我和他说男人都活不过42岁，在那之前结了婚的早就开始逃避做爱，没结婚的四处找人做爱，既然都被做爱困扰，不如趁人生美丽时候做够本。他听我全说完才说了一句：“胡说八道。”但我觉得他可能已经在心里赞同了，因为我们同一个星座，并且他说着“胡说八道”时手在我屁股上揉着，力气还变大了。  
别人很难相信其实我和暻秀很契合，我们生日只差了一天，于是就在那一天疯狂做爱。暻秀哥在床上有超乎寻常的男性魅力，我也很愿意为了他自己打开腿抱住，有时我希望他觉得和我做爱很方便，不用太费心，可能我真的很爱他。被他干得两腿之间湿乎乎的，还发出水声时，我的脸会有些红，而他偏偏很冷静地用手指在我又热又软的里面抽插，那画面很怪，像什么妖怪童子用色色的方法帮凡人成年。当我感到和他心灵贴近的瞬间，他给我的目光好像有了某些惩戒和悲悯，常让我全身轻颤。  
1月13日晚上我们做到最后一刻，新的时钟敲响时，暻秀会很浪漫地在我耳边说：“欢迎钟仁来这个世界。”然后他又继续专心和我做爱了，我却会走神一下，想暻秀是不是真的是接我来这边的童子呢。

94

人们都觉得我是世勋的哥哥，其实我们是以朋友相处的。  
在暻秀哥之后聊起世勋，就像发了宏愿会好好生活的人第二天又睡到了中午一样。因为我和世勋在一起时真的太淫乱了。  
有一段时间我每天只想着一件事那就是和世勋做爱。不巧这狗崽子也是这样的。已经没有睁眼闭眼的区别了，他射完也插在我里面，我们乱七八糟地睡着，然后醒来接着做，一拔出来就又想要。我会错觉他那根其实是我身体的一部分，当然他也说过我的屁股不是我的而是他的。  
我和世勋很小时就在同一个舞团，我们默认唯一圣洁的地方就是舞蹈房，而我们变态到故意在舞蹈房憋到下面硬得要死（还有我后面想要到可能都有点流水，但或许是错觉，我有那种程度的淫荡吗？），再冲到宿舍或旅馆去做爱，好笑的是这路上我们还争着先后，好像做爱的对象不是对方一样，我们太爱和对方玩闹了，可能做爱也是玩闹的一种。  
世勋会让我叫他OPPA，还教我说一些下流话，比如“OPPA亲亲我的小奶头”或是“OPPA弄一下我下面吧，想着OPPA都湿了”，我才不会说，反而觉得演示着的他有点天生的娇气，世勋呢，也不是真的要我说，如果我说了他大概又要表演呕吐，但即使能刺激他这样，我也不想说，我们就孩子一样胡乱在闹，又真的像成人般饥渴地要着对方的身体。  
那一阵我因为总穿棕色衣服，被人叫“小熊”，世勋做的时候就这么叫我，从背后抱着我分开我的腿抓住，一边插着我往上顶一边咬我耳朵叫我“小熊”，说着“小熊身上变得好红，小熊是勋妮的小熊”。反正什么事都能被他变得很羞耻。  
世勋其实是心性很简单的人，会很快乐地眼睛弯弯地笑，但面对我时他有些复杂，说实话，有些若即若离，我们明明都不可能更加亲密一步了，到极限了，我还是会捉摸不透他，这时因为委屈，我会故意贬低他，觉得他就是一个恶劣自大的色情狂小子，这样想我会好受些。  
我和世勋总是一阵亲近一阵远离，像我和这个世界的关系。可能世勋就是我的一个世界。但该死，这么说好像又太亲密了。

88

在梦里见过一个完美的男人。他长得和我一样，身体比我更好些，可能我潜意识里是自恋的。他叫KAI。“开”这个字很有创世纪的意味，而我很快发现，他是一个强大到没有破绽的人，就像神派下化身让人们增长见识。  
这个神迹般的男人和我做爱了。他真是毫无弱点，做爱这种回归动物性的事他都能张狂又体面，他的侵略性好强，我在他的进攻下全面打开，甚至发现我的身体变成了女体，丰沛丰盛丰饶，好像这样才能满足他的战力，我开始涌出清澈的水，开始柔软地融化了，像闪着金粉的蜜，因为他是神在开化着我。  
他伏在我身上，耸动着腰身不停撞击，把我打成一汪浆体。那是疯了般的连续高潮但我又意外很平静，我好像有什么使命，为着我，为着我爱过的男人们，想要找出他的弱处。  
当我环住他的脖子亲吻他的嘴唇时，我们相同的容貌制造了镜面对称，但那一刻我感到了我们的不同。他没有任何触动地继续动作，当然他的表情还是那么深邃而惹人迷醉，他伟大的下身炽热地启迪着我，但我在下体反复的快感中感受到了新的快感，我感到一种凡人对神的战胜，他的弱点就在于他没有弱点，而我每次被亲吻时，都会有一瞬的泪水满盈，因为我的心灵很脆弱，在那裂缝中有什么渗入，是平凡的人的情感，它可能是我们这样普通又总在世间追寻的人唯一珍贵的东西。  
我还是达到了终极般的高潮，那时想到我是一个坏孩子，每次做爱后总是被骂而不是被夸奖，有时因为我不懂事，有时因为我先发了脾气，有时单纯因为我让对方太爽了，但我借由我的弱点达到了高潮，反正高潮就是神设置给人的破绽，那之中意识和身体都会有一段完全的空白。而我的神，他没有高潮，他只是觉得该停下了就停下，该将恩典回收了就回收。我再一次吻了他，在他看来或许是还不算太完蛋的人类感恩的献礼，事实上只因为我私自认为他有些可怜。  
他能有我就好了。


End file.
